Breakout and Pursuit
"Endless Escape Routes" redirects here. }} "Defendant: Sima Qian, Adapter. Offense: Breach of critical Sages of Justice databases, assisting the escape of major criminal." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Breakout and Pursuit is the 19th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Prestige of China HQ, Sima Qian, the adapter, Ban Chao, and Ban Zhao were arrested by the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce and brought to Illusionary Hell to face trial. Sima Qian is taken to the interrogation room where Shing Wong awaits, while Wufu Qiansui keeps watch. Sima Qian asks what they've done with the adapter and insists they are innocent. Shing Wong mentions the adapter is in another room and then continues with what she was saying. Shing Wong notes that she has done research into history, and proceeds to ask where she is from and why she was hacking into the Three Great Emperors System. Sima Qian explains her story, but Shing Wong says it sounds like a fantastical piece of fiction, especially the time travel part. Sima Qian responds by insisting it did happen, while Shing Wong tells her that people will think she is crazy. Shing Wong says she will investigate it at least, and that the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce will help her do so. Wufu Qiansui then takes Sima Qian away, and Shing Wong remarks that it would probably shock the headquarters if it were true, and sorts her records. Sima Qian starts to wonder if there was something wrong with the database she was given access to, and realizes it must have something to do with the person that gave her the key in the first place, Zhuang Zi. She remarks that he must've been familiar with the past China Branch, and must not want them to know to about it and set them up. She wonders how they can catch him, but then she sees a figure approach her, Nan Hua. He says their story was quite dramatic, but they still did cause Hun Dun to be freed, after all. He tells her they need to tell the truth, or they will be punished. He brings up that Baosheng Dadi's records mention how Taowu had shown interest in them before. Baosheng Dadi just stays silent, and Nan Hua tells her to take the 18th level of Illusionary Hell. Baosheng Dadi says that she can hardly believe what has been said, and that it sounds crazy but partially true. She does admit that it seems they might have been manipulated. Suddenly, an explosion shakes the structure. Ox-Head and Horse-Face arrives to say that the Four Perils are attacking, and that Yama has sent backup forces. Nan Hua rushes over, and tells Ox-Head and Horse-Face that they will handle the Four Perils while they keep watch over the prisoners. Baosheng puts the adapter in a cell and locks the gate, before leaving with Nan Hua to deal with the Four Perils. Outside, the Four Perils are attacking. Taowu notices Qiong Qi being intoxicated by the amount of malice in the area, and uses her admin abilities to reduce the effects on Qiong Qi so she can actually focus. The Anti-Four Perils Taskforce starts their counterattack against the perils. Qiong Qi says she'll leave it to Taowu, but Taowu remarks that it would be too easy, and she'll let Taotie, Qiong Qi, and Hun Dun deal with them instead. Nan Hua issues orders, and tells Qingshui Zushi to attack Hun Dun to prevent her from copying the others while Nan Hua deals with Taowu. Meanwhile, back in Illusionary Hell, Sun Wukong arrives at the adapter's cell and unlocks the cell. Sima Qian rushes over to make sure the adapter is OK. She says they need to get out of there immediately, and she carries the adapter with her. When asked why he was helping, Sun Wukong says he isn't too fond of the Sages of Justice, and then decided to help free them. Ban Chao and Ban Zhao arrive, having also been freed by Sun Wukong. Ban Zhao expresses fear about whether or not the escape plan will work, but Sima Qian says they will die if they stay there. Sun Wukong tells them to follow him. They run into Ox-Head and Horse-Face, who asks if Sun Wukong is helping the perils. Ox-Head and Horse-Face then says that no one escapes from Hell, but Sun Wukong responds by saying he has done so several times. Yama then arrives, and yells at Sun Wukong. She says she will handle him and tells Ox-Head and Horse-Face to deal with the others. Sun Wukong uses an attack to create many monkeys out of smoke, which confuses the enemy. Sun Wukong then tells them to run for the Styx River, and not to worry about him; he will just tell Sanzo Hoshi it was a coincidence. The group reaches the Styx River, and Ban Chao looks in amazement at the river. However, they soon notice Meng Po guarding the river. While debating how to deal with her, Ban Chao brings out a tear gas pistol she took from their armory. She gives everyone gas masks, and fires at Meng Po, knocking her unconscious. They run and make it past the river. They look back and see smoke rising from Illusionary Hell. They then try to talk about where they can possibly go now. Sima Qian mentions they are wanted criminals, so it would be difficult to find a place. They notice someone coming, and hide. Zi Gong and Zeng Zi walk by and notice them there, and Zi Gong asks if they are from QIN. Ban Chao explains that they were just passing through, but Zi Gong recognizes the adapter. He mentions how Confucius often talked about them, and how they helped many times in the past. Zi Gong introduces themselves, and then mentions that the Sages of Justice are after them. Zeng Zi tells them it could be dangerous there, and that they could help. Zi Gong points out that it could get them in trouble, but Zeng Zi says they owe the adapter for all the help they've done and its time they gave back. He tells the group to rest a little, and then they will head out for the Department of Ethics. They arrive and tell Confucius about the situation, and Sima Qian thanks her for letting them stay. Confucius once again thanks the adapter for what they did in the past, and asks what their plans are. Sima Qian mentions there is someone behind all the events that have occurred, and they need to expose them at any cost. Confucius says she will try to gather more info, and to make themselves at home. Zi Gong asks what they should do if the Sages of Justice come there to investigate, but Confucius says they need to repay the adapter for what they have done, and that it is the Department of Ethics' creed to do so. Zi Gong apologizes and says he will keep that in mind. She tells Zeng Zi to take the others to their rooms, and for Zi Gong to help them. After a few days, Sima Qian mentions that she wants to visit the Department of Heavenly Principles (called Devaloka in game) to investigate the person who gave her the key. Ban Zhao then mentions she found something odd in the records, of multiple virtual personalities. Zeng Zi then rushes in to say there was a tracker, and that the Sages of Justice know where they are. He says they will interrogate Confucius, and that Confucius has ordered an evacuation. He says to come with him and Zi Gong, and they have 10 minutes to leave. Sima Qian gets concerned that she got even more people involved. Ban Chao says they need to get going. They manage to get out of the Taixue district. Along the way though, they run into Huainanzi, who mentions that there are a few roads out of Taixue, and they came there just as he expected. He introduces himself as a graduate student from the Department of Heavenly Principles. Zeng Zi asks if he is with the Sages of Justice, and Huainanzi just responds by saying he wants to be a good student and help capture the criminals. He tells Zi Gong and Zeng Zi that if they leave Sima Qian and the others, he will forget this happened. Zeng Zi goes to fight and tells Zi Gong to take the others with him, but Huainanzi uses his sage arts to create a wall to prevent them from escaping. They start fighting, and Zi Gong makes plans to convince Huainanzi to stop fighting them. Huainanzi uses several sage arts to control animals to attack, causing much trouble for Zeng Zi. Zi Gong starts talking to Huainanzi and trying to convince him that it isn't in his best interest to attack them. He argues that stopping Sima Qian and the adapters would do little to stop the Four Perils, and it would be better to go after the Four Perils themselves. In addition, even if he did stop them, it would do nothing to hinder the Four Perils. He then asks if he would rather be remembered as the person who stopped the Four Perils, or just the person who stopped the minions. He then argues that if Sima Qian really were that dangerous, why would she go to seek safety in the Department of Ethics. Huainanzi responds by saying they hacked into the database and freed Hun Dun. Zi Gong tells him that Sima Qian was set up, and they need to investigate. Once again he tells Huainanzi he can either fight the perils for glory or fight for nothing. He asks Huainanzi which would be more ideal, and asks him to just let them go for now. Huainanzi understands the logic, but he says that they will be dead if he finds out they are with the perils. Zi Gong once again assures him they are not, and they thank him as they continue to escape. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit for this quest is Zeng Zi. Quest Overview Prologue Endless Escape Routes= |-| 2 Endless Escape Routes= |-| 3 Breakout and Pursuit= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some of the blurbs have been edited for clarity. * Zeng Zi: '''Mastering in the Department of Ethics, Zeng Zi is a principled person and shows generosity to everyone. Confucius wants him to join the Philosophy Team. * '''Zi Gong: The prime strategist of the Department of Ethics, Zi Gong is good at business. It seems he is a fan of Confucius. * Huainanzi: Mastering in sage arts, Huainanzi majors in Philosophy and Alchemy. He has shown his interest in the Immortals. * On the way to escape: Sima Qian and the others continue their escape after the breakout. What will they face next? Trivia While not directly stated, the reason why Baosheng Dadi and Sima Qian carry the adapter in this quest is probably due to the injury sustained in the past after Gong Gong's attack. Category:Taiwan Ultimates